1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping apparatus of a puller, and more particularly to a clamping apparatus capable of increasing the range between clamping elements of a puller by a pivoting element for mounting a bearing, and automatically guiding the bearing to a central position for a quick installation of the bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 11 for a traditional puller 9, the puller 9 includes a driving element 91, a contractable rod 92, three pulling rods 93, three clamping elements 94 and three adjusting rod modules 95. The driving element 91 is connected to the three pulling rods 93, and an end of each pulling rod 93 is connected to a clamping element 94, and each adjusting rod module 95 is passed into an end of one of the two clamping elements 94, and each clamping element 94 is integrated with the adjusting rod modules 95 to form a circular shape to facilitate installing a bearing A.
As to the adjusting rod modules 95 of the puller 9, each adjusting rod module 95 comprises a screw rod 951 and a screw nut 952, so that when the puller 9 is used, each screw nut 952 is turned to change the distance between the clamping elements 94. To adjust each clamping element 94 to fit the diameter of the bearing A, users have to take some time to adjust the adjusting rod modules 95 one by one and turn the screw nut 952 of each screw rod 951 to fit the diameter of the bearing A in order to clamp the external periphery of the bearing A by the puller 9. Each screw nut 952 is secured after the puller 9 is in a clamping position, such that each clamping element 94 abuts the external periphery of the bearing A. When each screw nut 952 is turned again, the bearing A can be removed.
Since the puller 9 comes with a certain weight, and it is necessary to adjust the distance between the adjusting rod modules 95, so that the clamping elements 94 are arranged equidistantly from each other in a circle for providing an even pulling force to each pulling rod 93 to remove the bearing A. If the installation procedure requires users to secure the screw nuts 952 one by one and adjust each screw nut 952 to an appropriate position, the application of using the puller 9 to install the bearing A is inconvenient. Furthermore, each adjusting rod module 95 cannot be adjusted to an appropriate distance and automatically guided to an appropriate position. Obviously, the aforementioned puller used for the installation of the bearing A is very inconvenient.